La gran aventura del bárbaro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: <html><head></head>es un crossover de Blades of Vengance y Rastan, cuenta que unidos los personajes luchan contra el mal</html>


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La gran aventura del bárbaro

En una tierra desconocida, habitaba un joven que había perdido a sus seres queridos cuando una horda compuesta por no humanos ataco el poblado en donde vivía; el que había sido unos de los sobrevivientes, busco ayuda a un anciano sabio que también era hechicero lo iba a ayudar para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

Con el uso de armas como la espada y las garras de acero, estaba listo para combatir contra las fuerzas del mal, además de tener un gran físico.

La horda de no humanos era gobernada por el hechicero de seis brazos y el noble llamado Balrog que con su ejército arrasaba con cualquier reino, además de que contaban con muertos vivos como esqueletos, fantasmas y zombis.

Primero iba a tener el permiso del soberano para ir atacar a Balrog y detener la tiranía del mal.

El bárbaro iba en camino al reino del mal, en el camino se encontró con una cazadora que solía combatir con el mal, ambos tomaban el mismo camino, pero con ellos iban el anciano que lo educo y entreno.

Primero se toparon con unos esqueletos armados, zombis y una serpiente de dos brazos que poseía un escudo y una espada.

Ellos los atacaron, el anciano se defendía lanzando sus hechizos como podía, la cazadora era ágil y golpeaba a los zombis, el bárbaro con el manejo de la espada acabo con casi todos, en especial a los esqueletos.

Como quedaban pocos, el guerrero se lanzó hacia el ofidio con brazos y aunque se defendía con sus armas, le clavo su gran espada y cayó muerto.

Los tres siguieron su camino e iban hacia un lugar que fue devastado por la lava de un volcán cercano.

Allí, muchas personas no salían con vidas, pero también era habitado por criaturas como los goblins.

Pero el bárbaro tuvo que enfrentarse con un ser de cabeza enorme, él lo ataco con su escudo y cimitarra, pero para vencerlo, el guerrero se puso sus garras y atacándolo por la cabeza, logro darle muerte.

Incluso se enfrentaron a gárgolas con lanzas, cerdos guerreros, un reptil de dos cabezas, arañas disfrazadas y pequeños demonios agresores.

El anciano y la cazadora se deshicieron del reptil de dos cabezas, pero el bárbaro con su espada se enfrentaba con las demás criaturas así, abriendo camino matando a los que se le oponían.

El lugar que había lava recorrían cada lugar rocoso y pasando por precarios puentes colgantes, pero se enfrentaron a los goblins, guerreros pigmeos y bolas de fuego que caminaban; aunque se encontraron con dos poderosos enemigos que eran seres de fuego.

Durante el combate, el viejo hechicero lanzaba sus hechizos, pero no hacían tanto efecto, aunque la cazadora dando sus feroces ataques mato a uno, mientras que el bárbaro acabo con el segundo.

Pero también el bárbaro se enfrentó a una Gorgona, sus compañeros trataban de no verla, pero pudo darle muerte.

Cuando se alejaron de esa zona, se dirigieron a las catacumbas, donde no sabían que habitaban seres que mataban a cualquiera que pasara por allí.

Allí el guerrero tuvo que lidiar con cerdos antropomorfos, esqueletos armados y ogros, no fue fácil luchar contra ellos, y tuvo que deshacerse de los arboles agresores que lo fastidiaban.

La cazadora y el anciano lo ayudaron luchando contra orcos, goblins, arañas, murciélagos y esqueletos armados con guadañas.

Para poder salir de allí, pasaron por estatuas que tenían mazas que giraban, rocas con piernas y manos grandes que salían de la tierra.

Pero les apareció un espíritu que les lanzaba rayos, el anciano probaba su magia y allí la cazadora le lanzo sus feroces ataques y con ayuda del anciano le dio muerte.

Al salir del lugar tuvieron que ir por el bosque, que solía ser un lugar muy peligroso porque solía haber zombis, dragones, demonios, encapuchados armados con bolas de acero y hasta elementos que tomaban forma de mujer.

El trio fue hacia allá y lucharon con esas criaturas, más adelante los atacaron orcos, goblins y lobizones armados, acabando con sus enemigos se enfrentaron a fantasmas con guadañas, esqueletos, androides y dragones con uñas largas.

Pero aparecieron tres poderosos enemigos que eran un centauro, un león con cuerpo de hombre y uñas largas y una cabeza rocosa gigante.

Aunque el anciano les ayudo con sus hechizos, el bárbaro utilizando sus garras de acero y su espada acabo con el centauro y el león, la cazadora se deshizo de la cabeza rocosa y cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a un pueblo cercano habitado por gnomos.

Allí se fueron a hospedar en las diminutas casas de los gnomos, allí se alimentaron y descansaron para reponer energías para ir a las tierras del mal.

Los enanos les dijeron que para ir al castillo del malvado Balrog, deberían pasar por la ciudad oscura que la habitaban los secuaces y soldados del mal y solía haber tinieblas.

Luego de haber pasado la noche, prepararon sus pertenencias y se dirigieron hacia la morada del mal.

Para ingresar a la ciudad del mal, pasaron por un cementerio donde lidiaron con zombis y fantasmas que los acosaban, el anciano se ocupaba de los espíritus, y los dos se encargaban de los muertos vivos.

Cuando entraron a las calles de la ciudad, orcos, goblins, pequeños guerreros, lobizones, esqueletos con alas y arañas les atacaron.

Mientras huían de sus atacantes corrían y escalaban paredes para librarse de ellos, pero sus enemigos les perseguían.

Para perderlos de vista, se metieron dentro de un lugar subterráneo, pero se encontraron con escupidores, orcos, soldados, vampiros, lagartos y esqueletos.

El lugar tenía trampas filosas y gases venenosos, luego de luchar tanto, iban llegando al castillo del tirano; pero otro enemigo les cortó el camino: una cabeza de Gorgona.

La cabeza escupía acido, pero con los ataques de la cazadora, hizo herir gravemente a la Gorgona, allí aprovecho que estaba débil y la mato.

Finalmente pudieron llegar a destino, Balrog los estaba esperando junto con el brujo de seis brazos.

Pero cuando ingresaron al castillo se enfrentaron a esqueletos montados sobre elefantes, incluso con demonios, elementos y bestias bicéfalas, aunque lo más difícil fue enfrentar a un gigante flotante de piedra, pero el bárbaro lo destruyo.

Incluso los esqueletos armados los atacaron, pero con la ayuda del hechicero los pudo acabar; la cazadora encontró a un elfo arquero que los defendía de los fantasmas que había en el lugar.

Incluso les atacaron orcos, hechiceros, duendes y esqueletos encapuchados, el guerrero lanzaba hachas a los enemigos, incluso el anciano que lanzando hechizos acababa con los no muertos.

Aunque la cazadora se enfrentó a un dragón de dos cabezas, el anciano le ayudaba, pero la mujer atacando por sus cabezas debilitaba a la criatura y finalmente se desplomo.

El brujo de seis brazos ataco al guerrero echando sus hechizos, pero como no era suficiente, lo ataco con su espada y le dio muerte.

Allí apareció Balrog que los atacaron con sus armas, pero se transformó en un dragón de tres cabezas, que era más fuerte del que mato la cazadora.

Sin perder el valor, ni rendirse, el guerrero ataco al dragón con todas sus fuerzas y finalmente, de un solo golpe decapito a la bestia y ahí murió.

Luego de emprender el viaje de regreso, el gran hechicero le dijo al monarca que se desharía de todas las criaturas a su merced.

Mientras tanto, el bárbaro, la cazadora, el hechicero y el elfo iban a ayudar a otros reinos a luchar contra el mal o la injusticia, así para seguir viviendo aventuras.

The End


End file.
